thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Phoenix" ~ District 12
Basic Info: 'Quote: '"Cross me, and I doublecross you." 'Token: '''A vial containing the last breath of her mother. '''Appearence: '''Phoenix's hair is black and very long. She has a normal, average body shape, which is strange for someone who has lived a life like she has. Her eyes appear orange, and no one knows if this is their real color or if they're just contacts. These eyes are what gave her the nickname "The Phoenix". '''Personality: '''Isolated and unwanting. Anyone who comes within 5 feet of her will feel her aura of unforgivness. '''Strengths: '''She knows plenty of survival skills, such as camo, climbing, sneaking around... '''Weaknesses: '''The one thing that Phoenix was not taught by her parents was how to fight. She was taught, instead, self-defense. '''Fears: '''Losing Oak. Also, anyone holding a whip, as it reminds her of... oh, just read her backstory. '''Song: 'Mad World by Gary Jules. Backstory: Phoenix was not born into a normal family, for a start. Her parents were outlaws who had broken out of jail multiple times, and they had so much to worry about, Phoenix was left unnamed. They had found shelter in the woods of 12, but her parents knew the time would come when the Peacekeepers would come after them. With this on their minds, Luverne and Brentin Frost taught Phoenix almost every self-defense trick in the book. By the time Oak Frost, Phoenix's younger brother, was born, she knew everything. Then came that terrible day. Phoenix, around 9 right now, and Oak (who actually was given birth to under an oak tree, if you were wondering), now about 5, were out on a food mission. In the Hob, They were each under a table. No one noticed until a woman's boot kicked out suddenly and caught Oak in the nose. Oak, not as trained as his sister yet, let out a yelp. Everyone stopped. "Who's there?" demanded a woman's voice, the voice belonging to the very person who had kicked Oak. Phoenix, frantic, tried to shush Oak, but he couldn't stand the pain any longer. He sobbed and sobbed, racked with tears. By now, someone had alerted a Peacekeeper that something was up. The Peacekeeper, seeing Oak, did the thing that was natural to him. He took out a whip and: CRACK! Right across Oak's already-painful nose. It was too much for Phoenix to stand. She reached deep into her bag - which was meant for the food they were supposed to be getting - and, snatching a smoke bomb, deployed it. "Oak! Let's go! We'll fix you up at home!" And together, they ran for the fence. At the makeshift house the family lived in, Phoenix knocked. No answer. Again, she knocked. And again, no answer. Scared, she pushed it open. And fell to the ground crying. Their parents were spread out on the floor, bloody and cut. They were both still alive, but barely. She quickly grabbed two vials from her bag - meant to contain poison - and gave one to Oak. "Collect his last breath. I'll collect hers." And they did. At night, while Oak slept, Phoenix burned the bodies. For years, Oak and Phoenix thrived on berries and herbs. But soon, these began to run out. What to do? Reaping day was approaching and, since they had no other option, both took out tesserae. But, the reapings had been rigged that year. "Um... do we have a girl with the last name Frost? That's all this paper says. Frost." Everyone's eyes turned to Phoenix. Swallowing, she stepped up to the stage. "Oak." She said, already orange eyes flaming. "I will not win for my district. I will not win for my pride. I will win for you, and only you. Kill me, and my spirit, along with the spirits of my parents, will live in my brother." *END* Games in: 1. Family Pictures PD.png|Phoenix's Dad Phoenix Edit.png|"The Phoenix" PM.png|Phoenix's Mom Oak.png|Oak, Phoenix's little brother Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 12 Category:Reaped Category:Joey's Tributes